


A Life of Purpose

by Fantine_Black



Series: Brighter than the Sun [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Beating, Canonical Child Abuse, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Crying, Dark, Domestic Violence, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hope vs. Despair, Introspection, It'll Be Better After This, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, POV Credence Barebone, Pre-Canon, Protective Credence Barebone, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantine_Black/pseuds/Fantine_Black
Summary: Credence can be good for something.





	A Life of Purpose

One evening, it felt like something broke.

One lash, the fourth of ten, had sent him bawling. Of course Ma only hit harder after that – he wasn’t _allowed_ to make a scene, he’d known that since he was six – but this time, it felt like she had beaten the last shred of resistance out of him, even the little he needed to keep his composure. Instead he cried, because she’d never love him, because no one could ever love him. Because he was going straight to hell, and honestly didn’t think it’d be much worse.

His ‘Sorry, Ma’, was drowned in sobs, which didn’t mean he wasn’t, sorry he’d failed her, the only person who’d ever considered giving him the time of day, however reluctantly. Who’d taken him in after his own parents had abandoned him – if his father had even known of his existence at all.

And still he couldn’t do it, couldn’t please her. If he could just kill himself, she’d be free to take in some other kid –

No.

Another child didn’t deserve this.

Not this.

And he still cried – because of the cold, because of the rain, because of the picketing they did on good days, because of the dull, dull aching inside him, left there by lashes too many to count; because of the food he’d go without if too many showed up on a soup day, because of the thin mattress that could never quite soothe tired bones; because of throbbing wounds made worse by the sting of disinfectant.

Because of the shame.

No. Another child didn’t deserve this.

Credence was wretched, and beyond help – a boy so steeped in wickedness that the good Lord had abandoned him – he didn’t doubt it, the good Lord was wise. Still, in His mercy, he had spared another child the same fate.

He sent up a prayer.

The belt clattered out of Ma’s hand.

“You’re dismissed.”

He pushed himself up. If only she’d hug him, just once – he felt like he’d pledge her his life. But he knew she wouldn’t, this blood splattered wretch, who’d corrupted her so –look what you make me do, Credence. Still, if one child, one child could be spared the same torment –

He scooped up his belt, per usual, but other than the shiver of disgust and dread, felt quiet acceptance too. It was right that he wore it, was what he was for.

When Chastity came in to bandage his wounds – another imposition, he couldn’t care for his back himself – for the first time he didn’t quite hate her. If Ma beat her less than him, that too was something.

He was starting to zone out when she cleared her throat.

“We’re getting another sister.”

He lifted his head. “What…?”

“Ma’s finalized the paperwork yesterday.”

“How do you know that?” He grabbed her arm. “Chastity!”

“I’ve been to see her.” She smiled. “She’s very cute.”

Chastity would later tell him he’d fainted.


End file.
